Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a magnetic memory (MRAM) device and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are regarded as an important element in the electronics industry because of their small-size, multi-function capabilities, and/or low manufacturing costs. In particular, there is an increasing need for high-density nonvolatile memory devices with low power consumption. Since magnetic memory devices are expected to satisfy the aforementioned technical needs, there have been extensive studies with respect to magnetic memory devices.